Dinah in the Country of Hearts
by Jedi Alice
Summary: I couldn't just let my owner be carried off by some rabbit-guy. So I followed them to Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1

**Now and again, the manga and the games mention Dinah, Alice's pet kitten from her own world. Since the kitten could've easily been in the garden when Peter kidnapped Alice, I decided to write a fic about what might happen if Dinah had witnessed the kidnapping and followed in an attempt to rescue her owner. So, for everyone who loves cats, this one's for you! Enjoy!**

 **Dinah in the Country of Hearts**

It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon, and I couldn't think of anything better to do than curl up in the sun and take a well-deserved nap. Stretching out on the soft grass, I curled into a ball and tried to doze, until I caught the scent of an oddly soapy rabbit. Opening my blue eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A white rabbit in a red gingham-checked jacket was walking right past me toward my owner, Alice Liddell. "Mrow?" I questioned, blinking my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming or crazy. When the rabbit didn't vanish, I got curious. Hey, I'm a cat. I can't help it much.

I wasn't big enough to take him down yet, so I just watched as he approached my owner and listened. "Hello, Alice! Come with me, if you please." he said in an absurdly high, cute voice. Alice stared at him, wide-eyed, then laid back down to go on napping. "Don't turn away! We mustn't delay!" the rabbit exclaimed. In the blink of an eye, the rabbit was a man with rabbit ears, and he was picking up _my_ Alice and running toward a huge pit with her!

"Put me down this instant!" I heard her scream angrily, though I could smell a hint of fear on her.  
"I'm afraid I can't right now," the rabbit-guy said cheerfully. "But don't worry, I'll put you down when we get there!" With that, he jumped down the hole.

 _Owner!_ I screamed in my mind, running to the edge of the hole. _Wow, this thing is deep. But I can't dwell on that now! I have to save Alice!_ And so, without much regard for my own nine lives, I jumped in after them.

Best decision of my year-old life!


	2. Chapter Two: Well, this is new!

**Chapter Two: Well, This is New!**

 **"MREEEEEEOOW!" I yowled** as I plummeted down the rabbit hole. To my great surprise, I landed on my feet, perfectly fine. I looked around, taking in my new surroundings. I was up someplace high, maybe the top of a tall building. Alice was lying unconscious not far away. I ran to her side, sniffing her here and there to make sure she was alright. That rabbit-guy's soapy scent was all over her apron, and I could smell something on her breath. Did that rabbit-guy force her to drink something that made her sick?!

I started to lick her cheek, trying to wake her. With a soft sigh, she opened her eyes. I loved their pretty green color! "Dinah?" she murmured, only half awake. "How'd you get here?" she asked, sitting up.  
"I followed you and that rabbit-guy down the rabbit hole!" I said, then gasped, covering my mouth with a paw. How'd I understand what she said?

From the way she was staring with those big, green eyes, I could tell her thoughts were along the same lines. "I must be dreaming," she said. "That's the only logical explanation."

"Yeah, you'd think that," I said. "But this is real. You can even try pinching yourself if you don't believe me."

She pinched herself, then looked confused when that didn't work. "See? Told ya. Cats are always right. Now, while I have no idea how we're suddenly able to communicate so easily, there's some things I need to get off my chest." I took a deep breath. "I hate cat food - it's so bland! Your ex is an idiot and a dog-lover. Edith keeps stepping on my tail. I don't like playing dress-up. You're too old to wear that bow. That get-up is childish. I don't get why you throw away the mice I give you when you don't eat enough. You need to change in the bathroom. Your tits are small because you don't eat enough. And most importantly, I love you, Alice!"

I moved closer to let her pet me, rubbing against her leg, but she just sat frozen, staring at the spot I'd occupied only seconds ago. How's she processing this? I wonder. I guess Alice was still trying to get her mind around the talking to a cat thing, as well as all the stuff I told her. Humans can be sweet, but also really slow.

"I'm... sorry you had to see me undressed," she said slowly. "And when you get hungry again, I'll find you some real meat to eat. As for the rest of that stuff, I'll take care of it later, 'kay?"

"M'kay," I say as she finally starts petting me. "Now... where are we?"

"The rabbit-guy called it Wonderland," Alice said.  
"OH, like that place in the book Lorina was trying to tell you about!"  
"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? 'A girl follows a white rabbit and ends up lost in a wonderland!'" I recite. "That's what Lorina said. And even though in this case it was a kidnapping, I'm pretty sure it's the same place. Too bad you didn't let her read the rest of the story; we could've used it to get outta here."

"Halt, woman!" a man's voice ordered. In a second, I was at Defcon 1, ready to defend my owner from someone who might hurt her. I'd already scratched up her ex after he made her cry. I knew I could and would do it again to keep my owner from shedding those tears. Turning around, I saw a tall man with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail, pale skin, and beautiful dark blue eyes. Damn, if I'd been human like Alice...

Wait, snap out of it, Dinah! This isn't about you, it's about protecting Alice! Then I noticed that Alice and the man were already talking. "My name is Alice Liddell," my owner said a bit nervously. "This is my cat, Dinah."


	3. Chapter 3: What am I Supposed to Wear!

**Chapter 3: What am I supposed to Wear?!**

 **"A guy with white rabbit ears** kidnapped my Master," I put in. "So I followed to protect her."

"And somehow, Dinah can talk now," Alice said behind me.

"So there are two Outsiders in this game?" the man with long blue hair mused. "A human girl and a she-cat. Well, Miss Dinah, it seems you'll have to join the game as well." He reached into the pocket of his black trench coat and pulled out a small crystal vial with a carved cat head on the stopper. "Drink this, and you'll be able to do more than just talk."

I sniffed the stuff when he uncorked it. "Smells kinda like that stuff I smelled on Owner's breath. What is it?" I asked.

"The Medicine of Hearts, but the cat formula." the man explained. I'm a cat, so I was curious about what would happen if I drank it. So that's exactly what I did.

Best idea ever!

As soon as I downed the contents of the vial, I was surrounded by a white light. I found myself standing upright on my hind legs, and when the light faded, I found I was just a little taller than Alice, had pale skin, long arms and legs, and a petite body. I was also naked.

The man covered his eyes, since the only thing I had on was my collar with the stupid bell. Quickly, I moved my fluffy white tail in front of my body to hide myself. Alice was blushing bright red. Hey, I can see red, now! Cool! But anyway, I now had a human form. Man, I hope I don't look like the models who barely eat, but I hope I'm not too fat, either. "Um, do I look okay, Owner?"

Alice nodded. "Um, Julius, perhaps we should go inside before Dinah catches a cold?" she suggested. The man nodded, took off his coat and handed it to me. I quickly put it on and closed it up. I followed Alice and Julius inside, where he led us to a spare bedroom.

"My predecessor was a girl about your height and build, Miss Dinah," he said, rummaging through an old chest. "When she passed away, she left these behind, with a note stating they were not to be moved from this room unless an Outsider needed them. They may not be your taste, but they should do for now."

I knelt down to inspect his findings. Actually, they were exactly my taste: bold and stylish! I quickly picked out a pair of ripped dark blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, a lacy white tank-top, and a short-sleeved jacket, as well as a white strapless bra and white panties. "Thanks, Julius!" I said. "I'll return your jacket once I get dressed. Oh, and Owner, you might wanna pick out something for yourself. That outfit befits a child, not a 16 year-old." I went to change in the bathroom, and about two minutes later, I came out in my new outfit. "Well, how do I look, Owner?"

"It suits you!" she said happily. "You look really cool!"

"Thanks," I said. "Now, Julius, care to explain just what Owner and I have accidentally gotten ourselves into?"


End file.
